


Спокойно

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Стив, а могу я… — Джеймс замирает на середине слова. Он знает, что ему нужно спросить, нужно сделать то, о чем он подумал, но он не может заставить себя открыть рот. Свой голос кажется лишним, совершенно ненужным сейчас. Слишком безжизненным. Слишком… машинным. Не своим.</p><p>— Ты все можешь, — негромко отзывается Стив. И неважно, чего хотел Барнс. — Тебе не нужно спрашивать, — он все еще гадает, какой вопрос крутится в его голове. Пальцы сами собой съезжают на колючую щеку. — Все в порядке? — Стив не выдерживает и заглядывает в его лицо. Идиот, Роджерс. Разве может быть все в порядке?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойно

**Author's Note:**

> Это все пошло из ролевухи на флаймере, но мой соигрок потерялся, так что я просто взяла начало (благо, разрешение спросить успела) и сама с собой "доиграла". Поэтому посвящаю это отдельно тому соигроку ;)

— Я ничего не помню, Стив. Я знаю тебя, знаю, кто ты для меня, но не помню. Все еще хочешь укрывать наемного убийцу, руки которого по плечи в крови?

— Бак, — повторять это тяжело, но иначе не выкрутишься, — тебя использовали. В этом нет твоей вины… И я не позволю им добраться до тебя, ладно?

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Джеймс утыкается лбом в сцепленные в замок руки. — Ты же сам мучаешься. А того Баки, к которому ты привык, уже нет. Ты ведь понимаешь это.

— Затем, что мне неважно, каким ты стал, — Стив думает дважды, прежде чем нарушить границы личного пространства, придвинув стул к кровати и сев рядом. — Ты все еще дорог мне, — мужчина опускает ладонь на чужое правое плечо.

Джеймс дергается, будто его бьет током, стараясь уйти от прикосновения.

— Тебе дорог не я. Тот, другой. Я никогда не смогу его заменить. Я чувствую его внутри себя, но он не может выйти наружу.

Ладонь Стив убирает, мысленно ругая себя за идиотскую ошибку.

— Прости… Не буду трогать, — и отодвигается дальше. — Ты ошибаешься, Бак. Ты любой важен для меня, понимаешь?

Джеймс ловит его ладонь холодными металлическими пальцами и возвращает обратно, прикрывая глаза и рвано дыша сквозь зубы.

— Не понимаю, — качает головой он.

— Джеймс, — мягко пытается начать несколько удивленный Стив. Раньше он мог предугадать реакцию друга, а сейчас… Много изменилось, он будто ходит по тонкому льду. — Неважно, что ты сделал. Что они заставили тебя сделать, слышишь? Не для меня. Ты нужен мне. Любой. И тогда, и сейчас, — Стив понимает, что слова достойны какого-нибудь любовного романа, но все обстоит именно так. И ладонь он не убирает, мягко стиснув ею плечо вновь.

Барнс кладет поверх его руки свою живую, сжимает ею ладонь Стива, чувствуя исходящее от него тепло. Ему страшно. Страшно, что этот штиль в его, в их жизни кончится, что снова придется куда-то бежать, и ему не хочется подставлять Стива под удар, потому что даже его выжженных мозгов хватает, чтобы понять — Роджерс страдал из-за него слишком долго.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось из-за меня, — говорит Джеймс. В обычной ситуации он бы спрятался за стеной холодного безразличия, но сегодня слова сами рвутся наружу. Наверное, это Стив на него так влияет.

Джеймс всегда держит дистанцию, и Роджерс уважает его выбор, не пытаясь навязать свою компанию или нарушить границы. Вот только сейчас Барнс делает это сам. И Стив боится сделать неверный шаг, спугнуть его.

— Все будет в порядке, — Стив пытается мягко улыбнуться, как делал это раньше, и молчит о том, что он уже пошел против всех. Капитан перехватывает пальцами широкую ладонь и медленно гладит большим пальцем, наблюдая за реакцией Зимнего. — Главное, чтобы они не причинили тебе вред.

— У них не получится, — невесело и твердо говорит Джеймс, разглядывая их сплетенные руки. Он чувствует, как по запястью и выше ползут мурашки, как где-то внутри разливается знакомое, но давно забытое тянущее чувство. Он не знает, что такое нежность. Не помнит. Но ему кажется, — он уверен, — что это она и есть.

Уверенное заявление Джеймса снимает груз с плеч Стива, но оттенок тоски в голосе сжимает тисками грудную клетку.

— Тебе стоит попробовать поспать, — аккуратно начинает Роджерс, разглядывая осунувшееся лицо. Со сном были существенные проблемы, но даже суперсолдатам он необходим, а тем более после такого количества дней без него.

Он крепче сжимает чужую ладонь, снова проводя подушечками пальцев по тыльной стороне.

— Не уверен, что у меня получится. Ты знаешь, какого это, да? Не хочу закрывать глаза, — говорит Барнс, снова сцепляя руки в замок и разглядывая переплетение металлических и живых пальцев.

Стив знает — кошмары преследуют его почти ежедневно после пробуждения в новом веке. И он не будет сравнивать их, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы понять.

— Да, — глухо отзывается он. — Но это все равно не поможет. Нельзя давать кошмарам победить тебя.  
Капитан какое-то время молчит, собираясь с мыслями, а потом решительно садится рядом с Джеймсом.  
— Знаешь, раньше ты спал со мной во время приступов астмы и здорово помогал мне этим. Понимаю, вещи разные, но, может быть, стоит попробовать…

— А ты можешь? — Джеймс смотрит недоверчиво, будто прикидывая: врет Роджерс или нет? ляжет с ним или нет? Просить о таком — язык не повернется никогда, хотя он говорил вещи и похуже. Но это — проявление слабости. Этого допускать нельзя. Даже со Стивом, который, чисто из природного упрямства, его поймет.

Роджерс догадывается, что ждать просьбы бессмысленно, поэтому и предлагает сам:

— Конечно, схожу только за еще одной подушкой, ладно? — дождавшись кивка, он уходит и возвращается через несколько минут, прижимая подушку к груди. Ему будет так намного спокойнее, если Джеймс будет на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Джеймс рад тому, что Стив рядом. Лежит под боком, дышит, делится своим теплом. Он не может объяснить, но ему почему-то очень хочется накрыть его ладони своими, прижаться ближе, уперевшись носом в лопатки. Барнсу спокойно. И почти не страшно.

— Я не уйду, — понижает голос до шепота Стив, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы не занимать много места. — Засыпай, — обещание он держит, но сам вряд ли сможет уснуть, когда Барнс вновь так близко и, кажется, начинает ему доверять.

Джеймс прижимается лбом к его плечу, надеясь, что он не оттолкнет. У него в голове слишком много мыслей. Ему хочется, чтобы Роджерс его обнял, но сам он действительно боится что-либо делать. Он знает, — помнит, — что Стив не причинит ему вреда, но он не уверен, что ему можно дать себе волю: касаться его, прижиматься к нему. Он хочет, чтобы Капитан сделал это сам, но как намекнуть — он понятия не имеет. Годы, проведенные в ГИДРЕ, научили его действовать прямо и без скрытых мотивов.

Стив медлит, но поворачивается к Баки и молча обнимает его. И ничего, если он расплатится за это новыми переломами. Барнс ведь сам сделал первый шаг, то, чего Роджерс ждал, — своеобразного разрешения.

Капитан забирается пальцами в темные пряди волос на макушке и утыкается носом в висок.

У Джеймса внутри непривычно тепло и спокойно. Он чувствует уверенность, идущую от Стива, хоть тот и выглядит довольно настороженно. И он не хочет его отталкивать. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда темнота снова тянет к нему свои лапы, когда кошмары снова подбираются опасно близко.

Он глубоко вдыхает, стараясь запомнить это ощущение. Барнс ведет носом по ключице Стива, совершенно не задумываясь, но просто зная — так нужно. Так — правильно.

Роджерс невольно прижимает Баки крепче, ощутив холодный кончик носа, скользнувший по выступающей ключице. Спугнуть Джеймса слишком просто, достаточно одного лишнего слова, поэтому разговоры сейчас явно лишние. Вместо этого Стив продолжает мягко перебирать пряди между пальцев, спускается ими по загривку и успокаивающе гладит.

Раньше он мог сомневаться, но не сейчас, когда слишком дорого заплатил за ошибку.

Барнс дышит, наконец, полной грудью. Ему тепло, уютно и до умопомрачения комфортно лежать вот так, упершись носом в чужое плечо. Нет. Не в чужое. В плечо Стива. Он ведет носом дальше, упирается в шею, дышит часто, будто загнанно. Его немного трясет, но он не может понять причину. Он просто обнимает Стива, широкими ладонями прижимается к лопаткам, как давно хотел.

Роджерса не покидает постоянная тревога, так что он, все же нарушив молчание, нашептывает невозможную нежную ерунду. Мало ли, что может беспокоить Баки сейчас.

— Все хорошо, я здесь, Бак, — повторяет он, против воли коротко вздрагивая от жара дыхания на чувствительной коже. И ладонью гладит по боку, еще сильнее сжимая в объятиях.

— Стив, а могу я… — Джеймс замирает на середине слова. Он знает, что ему нужно спросить, нужно сделать то, о чем он подумал, но он не может заставить себя открыть рот. Свой голос кажется лишним, совершенно ненужным сейчас. Слишком безжизненным. Слишком… машинным. Не своим.

— Ты все можешь, — негромко отзывается Стив. И неважно, чего хотел Барнс. — Тебе не нужно спрашивать, — он все еще гадает, какой вопрос крутится в его голове. Пальцы сами собой съезжают на колючую щеку. — Все в порядке? — Стив не выдерживает и заглядывает в его лицо. Идиот, Роджерс. Разве может быть все в порядке?

Джеймс молча кивает. Напрягается, подтягиваясь выше, и, будто все еще прося разрешения, на ощупь тычется губами в чужие губы. Он хочет извиниться за колючую щетину. Хочет извиниться за свой возможный эгоизм, потому что он все еще не очень уверен в том, что Стиву это нужно. Но сейчас это нужно ему: быть еще ближе, чувствовать Стива каждой клеточкой тела, знать, что он рядом, ближе, чем кто-либо. А пару синяков он пережить в состоянии.

Губы у Стива сухие и мягкие, тёплые, именно такими их себе и представлял Джеймс. Он целует его осторожно, боязливо, но с энтузиазмом утопающего, хватающегося за соломинку, подаётся навстречу, когда Стив отвечает на поцелуй. Он прихватывает его губы своими, мягко и нежно. Здесь нет места страсти, только нежность и безграничная любовь.

Роджерс на него не давит. Он позволяет Джеймсу вести, целовать его так, как ему хочется, закрываться пальцами в волосы, притягивая ближе.

Барнс отстраняется резко, судорожно дыша и шальными глазами смотря на него. И так же резко целует снова, утягивая в водоворот ощущений, будоражущих сознание.

Они так и засыпают, обнявшись, переплетясь ногами, прижавшись друг к другу.

В ту ночь Джеймс впервые спит спокойно.


End file.
